Many patients may be required to receive dosages of different drugs. Conventional drug delivery systems, such as many conventional wearable drug delivery devices, typically only provide a dosage of a single drug. Therefore, a patient may be required to use multiple conventional drug delivery devices to receive the different drug dosages. With each additional device, the patient is required to insert a new needle to facilitate delivery of each drug. Accordingly, what is needed is a drug delivery system that can deliver multiple different drugs and dosages in a less burdensome manner while reducing patient discomfort.